Dark Matter
by Polaris Aries Black
Summary: Corvus (Harry) is the youngest sibling of the infamous Black Sisters. He is coveted by both the light and dark side due to his Seer abilities. Everyone wants a piece of him and it's time to make his decision because no matter what the world is about to change with his choice. No pressure, right?


**Author's Note: ****This is a shorter chapter than I usually do but I just wanted to get the idea out to you.**

**Premise: **Harry is the brother of the Black sisters (Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda.)

**Rules:**

Harry's name is not Harry, preferably it's a constellation.

He must be the twin of one of the sisters.

If he does join a faction, Light or Dark, it must not be immediate and it must take a lot of convincing.

Harry treats Sirius and Regulus like brothers to him.

Pairing must be someone from his time at Hogwarts. (Ex: Blaise Zabini's mother, not sure how it would work but you could try.)

There's a boy-who-lived.

**Optional:**

Harry being in Tom's Inner Circle if he joins him.

Harry has a unique ability such as Parseltongue or being a Seer etc.

If Harry joins the Dark Lord he and Sirius could have a epic showdown(that'd be pretty awesome) and vice versa against Bellatrix if he joins the Order.

Weasley bashing

Dumbledore bashing

Harry being a pureblood supremacist and loves to kill muggles (Stories with those two things are rare.)

PoV of Harrys children if he has any when they're at Hogwarts.

Harry being an animagus.

When Voldemort becomes a wraith Harry can take over his spot until his return or permanently.

**Forbidden:**

Harry being a muggle lover.

Harry being completely Light, if he joins the Order he must be Grey.

Harry being a creature.

Dumbledore worship.

**-Challenge created by Dominus Phoenix-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: Corvus (Harry) is the youngest sibling of the infamous Black Sisters. He is coveted by both the light and dark side due to his Seer abilities. Everyone wants a piece of him and it's time to make his decision because no matter what the world is about to change with his choice. No pressure, right?**

_September 1__st__, 1971_

"Corvus get your bloody arse up!"

"A lady shouldn't curse," he chastised his twin sleepily and turned over to have a couple more minutes sleeping.

"Oh shut up!" Cissa said poking him in his side. "Come on, it's the first and we're going to Hogwarts!"

"Yay," he said without any enthusiasm.

She pouted.

It was silent for only a couple seconds before she smacked him on the head.

"Do you want Mother to become angry with you for not getting up on time?"

He sighed knowing she was right because that woman was a nightmare when she was upset. He figured Bellatrix was the same. Merlin help him when the women in his family teamed up together! Corvus thought that his Father was more excited about having a son and not having to deal with all of them on his own anymore.

"Fine, I'm awake," he grumbled sitting up on the bed stretching his body listening to the soft cracks of his bones.

"I'm so excited, aren't you exited?"

He nodded because in truth he was looking forward to attending Hogwarts. The envy he felt when his older sisters had gone and how he had to wait his turn. At least he wasn't alone for Cissa was there. Corvus would have gone out of his mind if he had to be alone in the Manor.

"Have you Seen anything for this year?" She whispered knowing that it was a secret between the two of them.

:::::

_"__Sometimes I dream things before they happen," Corvus said to her when they were alone in his bedroom as he had a nightmare and Cissa had woke him before he could wake up anyone else in the house. "They usually are not so bad but other times there…" he trailed off as his small body shuddered from the vision he just saw._

_"__We should tell Mummy about it," she said running her fingers through his black wavy hair._

_"__No," he said with finality, "promise me that you won't tell anybody about it."_

_"__But…"_

_"__Cissa, please, you will not tell anyone about it ever."_

_"__I promise."_

_He looked out the window at the full moon and even though he was only five years old he knew that if he were to tell someone then bad things would happen._

:::::

"If I have then I'm not going to tell you anything because I want to see your face when you're surprised," he smirked.

"That is so not fair!"

"Who said anything about being fair," he said tickling her side.

"Stop that you," her giggles filled the room, "you brat!"

A soft pop interrupted the tickle match that was going on in his room.

"Mistress sent Poppy to tell young Master and Mistress to come down for breakfast," the little elf said after bowing.

"Okay," Cissa said turning back to Corvus without giving any more attention to the creature whom popped away. "Well I don't think Mother is mad you slept in because she only sent Poppy, but let's not test her further so hurry up and get dressed."

Narcissa left the room while happily humming down the stairs.

After putting on his clothes, and brushing his shoulder length midnight hair and deciding to leave it down today. He went to the dining room where he could hear his family. Corvus sat on his father's left across from his mother and next to his twin.

"Good morning," he said as he served himself.

The dining room had the wall in front of him made of glass overlooking the gardens of the Manor. It was painted a forest green and the cushions on the seats were a soft gray and the table was black with snakes carved into it along with the family crest.

It was a quiet morning in the House of Black as the only sounds where of cutlery on plates and the mummers of 'pass me this'. Although Corvus could see his sister Bella smirk at him from time to time. He already knew that she was going to tell him and Cissa the horrors they were about to face when they got sorted. It seemed it was an unwritten rule not to actually say how they sort them because it's fun to scare younger siblings.

Of course, he already knew about the sorting hat because he had Seen it so it wouldn't be shocking to him. Although he would enjoy seeing Bella scare Narcissa about it and maybe he would take pity on his sister but probably not.

However, that wasn't the biggest thing that would be happening today.

No, Sirius was going to be sorted into Gyriffindor, now that was going to be the talk of all the purebloods. Surprisingly Corvus didn't even have to See it because just knowing his cousin was telling enough that he would be a lion. _Poor Aunt Walburga,_ he thought sarcastically.

After making sure they had packed everything and they were finally about to floo to platform 9 and ¾, Cygnus had asked him to come to his office.

"Yes, Father?" Corvus asked once he had shut the door to the study.

"I want to give you this," his Dad said holding out a ring case.

He opened it and saw a silver ring with the family crest engraved in black and the words _'Toujours pur' _on it.

"Even though the title of Lord Black does not pass down through our family, I wanted to give you what my Father had given to me, my son. It has protections on it. Don't ever take it off," he said as Corvus slipped the ring on his middle finger and watched as it magically resized to fit it.

"Thank you."

"Now come on, we best get a move on."

**Author's Note: Review to tell me to continue it or not.  
**


End file.
